


Pianist

by Supreme1005



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, be, literally sucks
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme1005/pseuds/Supreme1005
Summary: 莱万是一名犹太钢琴家，他在藏身的废墟遇见了一位军官…
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: R/M/R





	Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> 钢琴家au，部分情节有重叠

莱万疲惫不堪，穿行在沙砾碎石和断壁残垣上，土块和弹壳在他原本黑色的裤子上留下一片灰白的粉末和斑驳的划痕。一群鸽子扑棱着翅膀飞起，直到身影变成了黑色的点消失在铅灰色的天际。  
他大概已经整整两天没有吃饭，而大抵有三周没有梳洗了，抹一把脸，粗糙短硬的胡茬扎着他麻木的手心，头发已经打了结。他眼底布满血丝，苍白的脸上有一道道结痂的伤口。  
只剩那一如几年前还一切正常时，不愿熄灭生命之火的蓝色眼睛，这双眼睛见证过同胞的死亡，见过德国人挥舞着长枪，看过哭喊的妇人和孩子和炮火下轰然倒塌的建筑，见证了华沙，他深深爱着的城市的毁灭，看到了波兰，他深深爱着的祖国的苦难。  
他逃出了自己原先在德国区的藏身处，那里现在已经成为了一片废墟，他游荡在一年前已被轰炸干净了的犹太区，在灰白的残壁之间寻找着食物和饮水，每天在破败的阁楼上裹着单薄的毛毯打着哆嗦熬过一个又一个华沙的寒冬。  
莱万打开了一扇门，吱呀一声，他匆忙地扶住了木门，闪进了屋子。  
他走进厨房，看到散在地下的桌布和破碎的玻璃和碗碟，翻倒的桌椅和落了一层厚灰的橱柜。他想起从前的冬天，父亲，母亲和妹妹，他们聚在餐桌前，伴着烛光享用土豆和牛肉，莱万会讲他在电台里今天的节目上表演了哪支曲子或是近期的演出，妹妹会讲学校里他刻板的老师和超市里的鲜花，母亲忙着盛汤，父亲揉着鼻梁听他们讲，笑着。他们现在也许已经……一定已经……  
莱万的鼻子热起来，他用力地搓了搓，相信他现在一定看起来糟糕透了。  
他伸长了手在橱柜顶层摸索，只有叮当的空罐，他于是费力地弯下腰去，打开了柜门——一袋土豆，已经发芽变软的黑色土豆。他于是拖了袋子出来，欣喜地捡出几个，摇摇晃晃地找出锅子，将土豆放在了锅里，于是拎着锅踉跄到了客厅，当啷一声放下，又在壁炉旁找出了火扦子，艰难地从里面扒出柴火来。  
他用干燥的木条钻着柴火，他的动作有些摇晃，那是因为饥饿和疲劳已经让他眼花，手上疲软无力。  
他好像钻出来了一个火星，一个小火星，他看不太清，也许是一个火星，或者是一簇火。  
他懵懵懂懂地抬眼。  
黑色的皮靴，深绿的紧身长裤。一只手递给他了一只打火机，燃着橙黄色的火苗，袖口整整齐齐地折叠着。  
莱万的心跳停了两秒，此时他迟钝的大脑中略过了无数种令他毛骨悚然的可能，和他死况的惨状，他费力地吞咽，终于抬起了头。  
金发的德国军官正俯身看着他，一只手拿着打火机，一只手随意地插在兜里，手臂夹着帽子。他盯着莱万的那双灰绿色的眼睛似乎与军装融为一体，只剩下一头灿烂的金发像是阳光，在这漂浮着尘埃和死亡的气息的废墟中剧烈地燃烧。  
军官看他没反应，于是蹲下帮他点燃了木柴，已经搁放了许久的泛潮的木材慢慢地燃烧，哔啵作响，辐射出热量烘烤着莱万的脸庞。  
“你是谁。”  
他用德语问。  
莱万张了张嘴，一万种答案堵在了他的喉咙，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。或者一个假名，埃米尔，一个波兰人，不是犹太人，他不敢说犹太人，或者，一个钢琴家。  
“犹太人?”  
德国人看他没回答，于是追问道。他的声音并不像莱万印象里那样粗鲁而野蛮，像是一个小男孩。他那样平静地问，像是面对着一个普通人或者同僚——至少不是犹太人。  
莱万躲开了他的目光，紧闭着嘴唇，点了点头。  
“你是做什么的?”  
“你的职业?你能听懂我说话吗?”  
德国人怕他不懂，又用英语问了一遍。  
钢琴家…我是一个钢琴家  
莱万不知道这句话他是在内心里呐喊出的，还是对着那德国军官说出的。  
“我有时会为华沙电台弹奏。”  
“你叫什么名字?”  
“罗伯特……罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。”  
德国军官盯着他海一样的眼睛，怔了一会，随后笑道  
“这的确是个难记的波兰名字。但是我会去收听你的节目的。莱万多夫……莱万多夫斯基，我说对了吧。”  
他笑起来嘴角会歪，以及那颗和他笑容歪得如出一辙的虎牙。这实在不像他们德国人的笑容，冷血的，机器一样，没有人性的，他们应该没有笑容，只管抬手，扣动扳机，对活下来的人发号施令。他是个例外，是他见到的第一个会真心实意地微笑的德国军人，不是喝完酒后像只动物一样喊着在女孩胸口上乱摸露出的那种淫秽的笑，是一个朋友见到朋友的笑，一个照亮冬日的笑，但他胸口dang卫军的徽章的确再次刺痛了莱万。  
他于是点了点头。  
“那么请你弹奏吧。”  
德国军官后退了两步，轻巧地推开了一间屋子的门，里面安静地摆放着一架钢琴。莱万屏住了呼吸，看到月光下照耀着的钢琴，他颤抖地起身，看着这件对他已陌生了近两年的物件，想起了从前的日子，那时他与钢琴亲密无间。  
德国军官拉了一把椅子静静地坐在了门口，莱万于是将双手在裤子上蹭了蹭，在黑白的琴键上悬着，先贪婪地扫视了一遍他的老朋友，随后又轻轻搓了搓手，有些迟疑地回头看了一眼德国军官。  
请吧。他做出一个手势。  
莱万于是转过头，手指真真切切地触摸到了琴键。他刚开始还十分不确定，像是对待一个幻影一样，弹出几个音，当再次感受到了它的反馈后，他几乎要流下泪来。那是搅动了他无数个不眠之夜的梦，与家人的那张合照一起支撑着他在走投无路时坚持下来的动力，在寒冬从毯子里伸出打着哆嗦的手在膝头弹出的只有他的脑海能听见的音乐，此时萦绕在他身边，在月光下化为绮丽的图景，带着他的乡思与痛苦飞出了窗外，飞向了奥斯维辛，飞向克拉克夫，飞向了远离战火的地方，飞向没有音乐慰藉的不毛之地。  
他轻轻俯身，流畅的乐章从他指尖流出，德国人的手指轻轻搓着下巴，他略有所思地看向窗外，又看向莱万的背影，不知他此时是否与莱万思考的是同一件事，因为他的棕绿的眼睛里此时蓄满悲伤。他是否也想起了自己的家人?或者只是为在异国他乡的一个波兰钢琴家的琴声感到悲悯和同情?  
莱万修长的手指在琴键之间跳跃，强拍，弱拍，休止，月光下的细小灰尘在跳舞，德国军官的手安静地放在大腿上。  
莱万的手指离开了钢琴，他感觉有汗流下。他抬起手，用袖口擦了擦额头。  
“这真美。”  
德国军官坐了一会，只是盯着钢琴出神，莱万便一动不动地坐在那，幻想着更多美妙的曲子，同时内心希望这位军官留他一条命。因此他垂着头一言不发。  
“你有食物吗?”  
德国人站了起来，打量了一圈周围。  
莱万便指了指门外的土豆。德国人一愣，笑了起来，随后抓起大衣披在身上。他把打火机放在了钢琴上，看向莱万，眼睛里盛满笑意。  
“我叫做马尔科·罗伊斯，感谢你的音乐，你让今天晚上妙不可言。”  
“躲好。”  
马尔科·罗伊斯出去了，皮靴踩得地板咯吱作响，外面传来汽车启动的声音和一些低沉的德语，随即汽车引擎的轰鸣声越来越远，莱万过了好久才敢出去看，那个德国人确实是走了。  
莱万看向烧得正旺的木柴和一旁散落的土豆。

_  
“嘿，犹太人。”  
“我给你带了这些。”  
第二天晚上，莱万裹着毛毯在壁炉旁烤火，罗伊斯从外面走了进来，手里拿了一个牛皮纸包裹，扔给了莱万。莱万抬起眼惊讶地看了看罗伊斯，后者只是随意地坐在了台阶上。  
莱万于是小心翼翼地拆开包裹，里面有一大块面包，一把小刀，和一包蓝莓果酱。他不想在这个德国人面前表露出太多的情绪，可他现在的确是欣喜若狂。  
“哦，还有。”  
罗伊斯从兜里掏出邮票大小的纸包扔给莱万。  
“刮刮胡子。”  
“谢谢。”  
莱万拿着那包刀片迟疑了好久，最终放弃挣扎，垂着眼向罗伊斯道谢。  
“你知道吗，你真的应该多说点话，你的声音很好听。”  
罗伊斯没头没脑地来了一句。  
莱万拿起面包的动作一僵，他抬头，看着此时正盯着指甲的金发德国人，眼底像是有一丛火燃了起来，像是冰川在慢慢解冻，他仿佛从这个德国人，这个他本应该恨之入骨的人身上得到了某些东西，像是希望，像是温暖，或者一些他说不出名的美好的事物，现在在他沉寂的血液中开始缓缓流动。  
“抱歉，如果冒犯到你了。”  
“不，我不知道如何感谢你，关于这一切。”  
罗伊斯微笑起来。  
“我希望，战争结束之后，我们可以成为朋友，也许一起去吃顿饭。”  
“那样再好不过。”  
莱万把那句我当然愿意成为你的朋友吞进肚子里，只平静地回答。  
“你好好享受晚餐吧。我下次会再给你带些食物。”  
莱万于是看着罗伊斯扣上了帽子，拽了拽衣服下摆，把制服裤子打理得整整齐齐后走出了房门。  
于是他反复回味那一小口蓝莓果酱化在口腔里的甜蜜和德国人熠熠生辉的眼睛。  
罗伊斯会断断续续地给他带些食物饮水和生活必需品，并在莱万刮了胡子后夸赞你看起来好极了，莱万在壁炉的灰烬后藏着一个包裹，那是罗伊斯带给他的所有东西——剃须刀，烟，一小瓶伏特加，绷带，药水，甚至衬衫和鞋。  
他们有时会聊一会天，但罗伊斯一般都只停留不到十分钟，他们聊天的内容由基本的天气，战况，到后来对家庭的思念，对往事的追忆，他们像是两条鱼，在令人窒息的盐水中吐着见不到阳光就破碎的泡泡，彼此安慰着对方。这十分钟也是莱万期盼的十分钟，在这段时间里，他只需做自己，而不是那个过街老鼠一般，生命在悬崖边打转的犹太人，只是一个钢琴家，和一个爱好足球的德国人普通的闲谈。  
罗伊斯说自己在多特蒙德长大，那里人们都在挖矿，烟囱直直通到天空，黑烟总是缭绕着，弥漫着呛人的气味和无法驱逐的粉尘。如果没有战争的话，我就去做飞行员，普通的飞行员，我可以去古巴，去印度，去中国，去意大利，我还可以和我的爸爸一起踢球。他这样说，此时眼里黯然无光，似乎穿着军装格外透不过气，不安地扭动。莱万很想这时握住他的手，说，战争会结束的，你想要的日子也来的，因为你是个好人，你不像那些nacui一样，因为你是我见过的最好的德国人。  
可他没有这样说，也没有握住罗伊斯的手，他只叹气，说战争会结束的。

_  
“你需要走，现在，立刻。”  
罗伊斯几乎是冲了进来，低吼道。  
“为什……”  
“不要问，去这里。我之前给过你熨好的衣服和鞋，穿上它们，一定不要露出马脚。”  
罗伊斯向他手心里塞了张纸条，在他耳边低语。又把自己的黑色皮手套脱了下来，放到莱万怀里。  
“如果有人怀疑你，你要和他们说，我为罗伊斯上校工作，去调查一些事情。”  
罗伊斯又将一个信封塞进他的口袋里。  
“懂了吗，快走。”  
莱万于是匆匆忙忙地拿上装衣服的袋子，罗伊斯拿了火扦子扒着壁炉里的灰，把莱万来过的所有痕迹除掉，又踢翻了锅和椅子，在他们原来摆放的地方撒上灰尘。  
“再见……马尔科。”  
莱万戴上了帽子，欲言又止，在门框处轻轻喊了一声罗伊斯的名字，与他告别。罗伊斯听见自己的名字，突然抬起了头，眼睛像是亮了一下。  
“再见，罗伯特。”  
罗伊斯不知道是灰尘迷住了眼睛还是屋里太暗的光线，波兰人清澈的蓝眼睛中缱绻的温柔着实狠狠地在他的心中敲上一记。于是他也和莱万告别。  
“Good luck”

_  
夜已经深了，街上的人寥寥无几，即使是在德国区里。莱万还戴着罗伊斯的手套，对他而言有些紧了，但是内里是羊绒的，温暖而舒适，他把手揣在大衣兜里，踩着今晨的雪，雪在他的皮鞋底下咯吱作响。  
瑞特街115号  
不知道他现在如何。  
莱万出了一会神。罗伊斯的好意一直让他有些受宠若惊，可他居然觉得德国人也在享受这个与他相处的过程，即使只有不到十分钟甚至不到五分钟，从他每次笑起来歪到一旁的嘴角就能看出来。他也很喜欢罗伊斯，如果不是战争，也许他们真的会成为朋友，那时莱万会在德国学习，与罗伊斯在公园中散步，在树荫和阳光下尽情聊着自己的家庭和理想，而不是在破败的屋子中压低了声音的窃窃私语。他一直没有告诉罗伊斯，他也喜欢踢球，他最喜欢踢中锋，之前和同学以及邻居一起踢球时他总能进最多的球。不知道他踢什么位置，也许是守门员。想到这时，他不禁笑出来。  
“干什么的。”  
莱万并没有意识到迎面碰上的两个军官，正神游，被其中一个人一个枪托砸倒在地。  
“我问你干什么的。”  
他用德语怒骂。  
莱万挣扎着爬起来，被另外一个踩住了肩膀。  
“犹太人?”  
“不是，不是，我为罗伊斯上校做事，他让我去……”  
莱万忍着剧痛，磕磕绊绊地说。  
“罗伊斯上校?”  
两人对视了一眼。  
“这，这，这是……”  
莱万从兜里拿出了那个信封，递给了军官。那军官冷哼一声，一把夺过，粗暴地拆开来看。  
“怎么样?”  
踩着他肩膀的那个人用了点力，他痛得无法呼吸，还是坚持着从牙缝里挤出来几个字。  
“是罗伊斯上校指派的。”  
看信的人扫过了信封，急忙推开那个仍踩着莱万的人。  
“真抱歉，我拉您起来。”  
莱万忍着疼痛，踉跄着在两人搀扶下站起来，从那人手里夺回信封。看到两人巴巴地望着自己，其中那个踩踏肩膀的人不住地道歉。  
“滚。”  
莱万冷冷地说。于是看两个人连颠带跑地从他的视野中消失。

_  
莱万来到这扇棕色的木门前，刚抬起右手想敲门，却被肩膀的剧痛扯得差点喊痛，深呼吸了一大口，于是用左手小心地敲了敲。  
“请问，是皮什切克先生吗?”  
开了个门缝，一双眼睛谨慎地扫视了一圈莱万。  
“是罗伊斯先生……让我来的。”  
“请进来吧。”  
“我之前在德国上学的时候就认识了马尔科，他是个非常好的人，尽管他是德国人，但他——”  
皮什切克压低了声音  
“——他厌恶nacui，并且暗中帮助过很多犹太人，直到现在也是。”  
“他确实是个非常好的人，我能活到现在，多亏有他的帮助。”  
莱万啜了一口热茶，牵连到了肩膀的伤，于是皱了皱眉。  
“受伤了吗?”  
皮什切克看到莱万吸着冷气苍白的脸，起身进了卧室，很快地拿着医疗箱出来了。  
“给我看看，我至少能帮你简单敷点药。”  
莱万于是解了扣子，露出右半边肩膀，那里此时有一大片乌青，边缘发紫，皮什切克用手指碰的时候莱万的脸就会皱成一团。  
“卢卡什……”  
皮什切克刚拿出药水时，一个男人打开了门，显然是从外面刚回来，提着一只箱子，风尘仆仆。看到客厅里的两人，与莱万大眼瞪小眼，下巴要掉到地上，又赶紧扶回去。  
“卢卡什，这是……”  
“马尔科的人，先让他在这睡一个晚上，明天我给他找一个地方待着。”  
皮什切克回答，趁着莱万正晃神的功夫三下五除二麻利地涂好了药水，又粘了块胶布。莱万还没等着喊疼，皮什切克就收好了工具，说你现在直接把衣服脱了去洗个澡吧，头发都打结了，别碰到伤就行。  
莱万于是捂着肩膀，和门口的那个男人点了点头，欲言又止，进了浴室。  
他有多久没洗个热水澡了?他舒服地浸在热水里，蒸腾的热气熏得他的脑袋迷迷糊糊，快要睡着，这时听见外面模糊的谈话声。  
“……不，kuba，他也是波兰人。”  
“这太危险了，卢卡什。”  
“还有马尔科呢，不会有问题的，我明天去——”  
一个人名，莱万没有听清，他轻轻舀起热水抹了把脸。  
“等过了这一阵就好了。他们说俄国人就快来了，也许战争马上就会结束了。”  
“卢卡什，千万保护好自己……”  
莱万不敢轻易揣测这个叫做kuba和卢卡什·皮什切克的关系，但据他们两个人住在一起的这个事实，也许他们关系非常亲密，也许。  
莱万闭上眼。  
听着两人的谈话声，他不由得生出一种奇奇怪怪的感觉，这使他的心仿佛浸在苏打水里，有些苦涩而泛着奇异的悸动，他把这归结于对家庭和友谊的渴望，但他知道他想要的不止这些。马尔科的脸突然闪过，他金色的睫毛和棕绿的眼睛，还有他低头有些羞怯地笑起来的样子。他渴望一段关系，也许像屋外的两人，他说不清楚，那种可以安心把后背交给对方的踏实感。他也希望安顿，希望一个家。  
“今天晚上要不要吃土豆炖牛肉。”  
“当然了，吃多少我都不会吃腻的！”  
“但是没有甘蓝了啊。”  
“待会一起去买吧！我还想再买一块肥皂，Will最近总跑得很脏。”  
“还有面粉，明天去卢卡什家里做客的话烤个蛋糕比较好。”  
“听你的，big guy”  
莱万捂住脸苦笑起来，在他的幻想里他居然给他的狗都起好了名字，脸上湿漉漉，可能是热水，或者汗。  
“嘿，我把衣服放在这里，今晚你先睡在沙发上吧，可以吗。”  
那个被叫做kuba的男人拿着一摞衣服将浴室开了个门缝，轻轻把衣服放在门口的架子上。  
“谢谢。”  
莱万哑着嗓子说。  
等莱万梳洗完，干净的皮肤摩擦衣物的触感让他感觉重获新生，他推开门，看到三个人正坐在桌边谈话。  
“呀，罗伯特，你看起来年轻了不少，我以前还没觉得你这么好看。”  
罗伊斯正坐在桌边，打趣道，他的金发散乱在额前，眉骨上贴着胶布，渗着红色，帽子放在桌上。  
“你的……怎么了?”  
莱万皱了皱眉，比划了一下眉毛。  
“没什么事，今天碰见了反抗军，被流弹擦破了。”  
罗伊斯下意识抬手挡住了那里，却忘了手心里也缠着绷带。  
莱万心里一紧，坐到了他身边，轻轻抓住他的手，掰开手指。  
“刀伤，没什么。有人要砍你的时候，你的本能就是这样。”  
罗伊斯躲开了莱万炽热的目光，清了清喉咙。  
皮什切克和Kuba对视一眼，开口  
“我们先去睡觉了，你们俩想聊天的话可以再聊一会。”于是窃窃私语着进了卧室，并贴心地叩好了门。  
空荡荡的房间只剩下莱万和罗伊斯。  
莱万紧盯着罗伊斯的脸，罗伊斯垂着头，沉默着。  
“还疼吗?”  
莱万打破了沉默  
“不疼了。”  
罗伊斯有些不自在地抽回了手，又挠了挠额角。  
“为什么这么晚还出来?你不是应该回家休息了吗?”  
“不，我想…来看看你怎么样，我怕会有人刁难你。”  
“我已经用你的信把他们打发掉了。”  
莱万刚想从衣服里拿出信封，肩膀不合时宜地痛起来，他苦笑了一下，收回了手。  
“你的肩膀怎么了，还是有人……”  
罗伊斯张了张嘴，想去摸摸莱万的肩膀，被他巧妙地躲开了。  
“没事的，雪太滑，不小心磕在台阶上了。”  
“所以……那些反抗军，是波兰人吧。”  
罗伊斯紧紧抿着嘴唇。  
“是的。他们在楼上冲我们开枪，没有办法，只好炸掉了他们藏身的那个炮楼。”  
他的眼神暗了暗。  
“我很抱歉，罗伯特。我很抱歉。”  
“我从来不想杀任何一个人，但是这就是战争。”  
“因为我是德国人，我的职业是军人，我的国家让我去杀戮，去迫害无辜的人。我看到那些尸体，犹太人的，我会感觉很难受，很不舒服。其实自从战争开始，我天天晚上都会做噩梦，梦见我满手都是鲜血，在绞刑架上。因为我不是受害人，我是刽子手。”  
罗伊斯把脸埋进了颤抖的手心，从指缝里传来模糊的呜咽声。  
“你知道吗，你是犹太人，可我并不在乎，因为你是个好人。我一直认为，好人不应该被这样对待。他们应该享有同样自由的生活和选择的权利。”  
“我很抱歉，罗伯特。”  
罗伊斯的泪水从指缝中流出来，他吸鼻子的声音愈发清晰。  
“不，没事，没事的。”  
莱万的声音温柔成了一潭湖水，他轻轻抓着罗伊斯的手，罗伊斯抬起头来，此时他的脸上混着泪水和汗，鼻子和眼圈红成一片。莱万注视着罗伊斯的眼睛，像是注视宝石。  
“我相信战争会结束，我相信幸福，美好和正义永远存在。这不是你的错，马尔科，你是我见过最好的德国人，不，我见过最好的人。你值得一切幸福，请不要再这样怨恨自己了。我们无法主导世界，犯错的不是犹太人，或者你，是这一切。”  
“我永远不会恨你，也不会接受你的任何道歉，因为你本来就没犯任何错。”  
莱万用左手捧起他的脸，拇指轻轻擦去他脸颊上的泪水。  
他慢慢靠近罗伊斯，靠近这个看似坚强实则脆弱得像个孩子的德国人，他的额头抵住罗伊斯的额头，手指穿过他脑后的金发，温柔地摩挲着，直到罗伊斯炽热的呼吸吹在他的嘴唇上，直到他的睫毛都能感受到罗伊斯泪水的温度。他垂眼，看到罗伊斯毫无血色的嘴唇在颤抖。  
“快回去休息吧。”  
莱万捏了捏他的后颈，拉远了距离，笑着看向罗伊斯。  
“神保佑你。”  
罗伊斯便擦干了泪水，用力吸了吸鼻子，抓起了放在桌上的帽子，扯出一个笑容。  
“谢谢你，罗伯特。”  
“不，马尔科。我应该感谢你。”  
莱万看向站在门口的德国人。  
“哦，对，你的手套。”  
莱万突然想起了这件事，于是从挂在一旁的大衣兜里取出那双皮手套。  
“不，你是个钢琴家，我相信你比我更需要保护好你的双手。”  
罗伊斯揉了揉鼻子，笑了起来。  
“替我向卢卡什和Kuba告别。再见，罗伯特。”  
“再见，马尔科。”  
莱万抓着那双手套，看德国人的金发消失在门口。  
感谢你，每个晚上，让我的灵魂变得完整。他没有说出这句未完的话。  
星星依然亮着，远处有炮火的轰鸣和冲天的火光，使木桌上的玻璃杯跳动起来。莱万看向桌上那碟未动的饼干。  
他希望战争结束，可同样希望罗伊斯一切安好。  
莱万模模糊糊地相信太阳之外的恒星，宇宙之外的宇宙，那里没有战争，没有冲突，和平在大地上开花，阳光照耀着每一种肤色，每一个民族，每一个国家的人的脸庞。他相信在现在这个糟糕的世界之外存在另外一个世界，那里他依然会遇见罗伊斯，每个世界都以不同的方式，但在每一个刻骨铭心的选择中，每一个莱万都会走上那条路，与这个金发的德国人交叉在人生的节点，或许有的通往幸福，有的通往痛苦，可此时此刻的他内心深处，有种模糊的期盼，春天快要到了。那是严冬中吹响的号角，预示着幸福与和平的降临。

——

“我厌倦了战争和炮火，我厌恶那些红白旗帜，我厌恶没完没了的屠杀，和那些人毫无廉耻和人性的炫耀，这让我反胃。最近对于犹太人的追捕愈发得猖狂了，我很担心。”  
罗伊斯在一片黑暗中的一豆灯火下写着日记，蘸了蘸墨水。  
“天气回暖，草坪在返青，空气湿润了起来。我甚至在窗口发现了一只金黄色的小鸟。最近远处总是有浓烟滚滚，不知在焚烧什么。”  
莱万用手撑着下巴，注视着静谧的窗外，一笔一划工整地写下。  
“我想念多特蒙德，我想念阳光和天空，甚至那些黑乎乎的矿工和灰尘。”  
“战争也许也会马上结束了，我等不及想要回到曾经属于我的家的那片土地。”  
“而我现在又有什么归宿和家庭可言。”  
“我希望到时候马尔科会在那里，也许能成为我的邻居。每次看到他的眼睛，我就会想起湖边的青草和茂盛的森林。”  
“除了罗伯特，我发现最近我越来越享受和罗伯特交往的过程，他温柔而耐心，甚至愿意和我聊足球。每次我看到他的蓝眼睛，我就会想起大海，或者冰川。”  
“我不知道，可是见到马尔科的时候，我的内心总是在呐喊，想要多挽留他一会。我不知道这种感觉从何而来，也许是出于单纯的对一个三观相合的人聊天的乐趣，或者是别的。这种感觉很微妙，却在我孤独的时候来烦扰我，时刻提醒着马尔科微笑的样子有多么美好。”  
“当我和罗伯特聊天时，我觉得我放下了一切负担，只是朋友间的谈话，这让我感觉轻快而愉悦。不知道为什么，最近我越来越希望能多见罗伯特，多和他讲一会话或者仅仅坐一会。当他用那种目光注视我的时候，我会有种，奇异的悸动。我一定是病了。”  
“我知道这很奇怪，但是见到马尔科以后，我觉得生活明亮了不少，也许是因为他金色的头发，像金色的火焰一样，只让人觉得温暖。连同念他的名字时，我都觉得像是嘴角落了阳光。”  
“那天，当Mats举办派对时，我看到一个黑头发的犹太女孩，她在后厨打下手，偷偷溜出来拿点东西吃，我喝高了，居然喊了一声罗伯特，幸好没人发现，我赶紧塞给了那个女孩几块糕点。天啊，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，多么恼人的名字!我现在唯一的希望是他不会被抓走，写上某一个名单，带去奥斯维辛……去往那里的列车越来越多。”  
“如果现在不是战争，”  
“如果没有这场天杀的战争，”  
“或者，他不是德国人，”  
“如果他不是犹太人，”  
“那该多好啊。”  
“我一定会爱上他的。”  
罗伊斯没有写下日期，只把笔悬在最后一句话上，想了很久没有划掉，直到一滴墨滴了下来，打在纸上晕开，那滴黑色的墨犹豫着晕掉了lieben。他匆匆合上了本子，放进手边抽屉的最下面一层，上了道锁。  
莱万没有写日期，他把日记本放在窗边，微风吹起了书页，他坐在床上，闭眼回想起了一首波兰的诗。  
思念，思念同时在两个隔着几十英里的人心中响起。  
莱万躺下，面对着墙壁，裹紧了身上的被子。  
罗伊斯在床上翻来覆去睡不着，最终面对着空白的墙壁出神。  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

_  
“身份卡，以后你可以稍微自由些，但是还是要小心。”  
罗伊斯把那张薄薄的卡片放在桌上，用食指轻轻推给了莱万。那是张不起眼的纸片，可是是一个证明，一个莱万可以在这狭隘的空间里重新做一个正常人的证明。  
“…谢谢你，马尔科。”  
“不，其实弄到这一份还是挺容……”  
“你为我做了这么多，我却没什么可以用来报答你的。”  
莱万感激地看向坐在对面的马尔科，他正有些局促地摸着鼻子。  
“没什么，罗伯特，这都不算什么，有任何我能帮到你的地方，如果我能帮上忙，这也是对我自己的救赎和解脱，我死掉以后至少不会被打到地狱里最底下一层。”  
“不要这样说，你和他们不一样。”  
“请我吃顿饭吧。如果你执意想要为我做些什么。”  
罗伊斯突然说道。  
“你现在是埃米尔，请你的朋友吃顿饭是不犯法的。”  
“好。”  
莱万笑起来，罗伊斯注意到他的眉毛在他笑的时候往下弯，衬得他的眼睛格外温柔。  
这是一家雅致的餐厅，坐着一些西装革履的绅士和窈窕的淑女们，也有一些德国军官，他们抽着雪茄，桌上一瓶瓶好酒，但确实是比其他地方少了很多。  
“不用担心，你现在是一个钢琴家，受马尔科·罗伊斯上校邀请共进晚餐。”  
“我希望你可以好好享受这顿饭，像一个普通人一样吃饭。”  
罗伊斯在他耳后轻叹。  
“上校。”  
一个棕发的年轻人站了起来，并了脚跟简单行了个礼。随即他身旁的一个金发的年轻人和另外一个黑发的也站了起来。  
“Julian?你也在这里?”  
罗伊斯摆了摆手，有些惊讶。  
“是的，我们几个趁着活不太多，出来吃个饭。”  
“因为今天是凯的生日……”  
棕发的男孩回答，而皮肤白皙的金发男孩意识到自己说漏嘴了，立刻低下头去。  
“抱歉，上校，我以为您在问我。”  
两个叫做Julian的男孩异口同声地回答，说完彼此都带着点怒气地用手指悄悄捅捅对方。后面那个叫做凯的男孩反而不好意思了。  
“不，没事，今天是凯的生日?我都不知道，多大了?”  
“19”  
凯腼腆地回答。  
“不错，你刚来的时候我以为你才15岁。”  
罗伊斯大笑道。  
“认识一下，这是罗……埃米尔，他是一个钢琴家。”  
罗伊斯向三个年轻人介绍莱万。  
“你们好，呃……”  
“魏格尔，您可以这样叫我。”  
“布兰特。”  
“凯·哈弗茨。”  
莱万和三个年轻的小伙子握过了手，他们的胸前和领子上空荡荡的，显然都是些新招的新兵。  
“我不打搅你们年轻人的兴致了，好好玩吧。”  
罗伊斯于是眨了眨眼，几个年轻人又板起脸冲着罗伊斯点了点头，才回位坐下。  
“我能问你一个问题吗，马尔科?”  
莱万落座后，看着正摆弄着叉子头的罗伊斯，忍不住问。他们的座位在餐厅的角落，显然两人都对这个位子十分满意。  
“我的年龄?二十七。还算不上古董。”  
“我比你大一岁，看来我是古董了。”  
莱万啜了一口酒。  
“这种年代，总会加速人衰老的，我现在总觉得我像是五十岁一样，天天腰酸背痛，累的很。”  
“你看起来很年轻，不比你那些朋友大多少，甚至比他们还更——”  
“年轻一点?”  
“年轻一点。”  
莱万笑了起来。  
罗伊斯却放下了叉子，拿起红酒轻轻晃了两下，苦笑着。他把手放在桌面上，莱万便看着那双指甲修剪得整整齐齐的手。  
“凯是个小孩，布兰特也一样，他们毛手毛脚的，不会交际和应酬，更不会什么战术的安排，对于战争对人的残害一无所知，只会拿着枪，长官叫他们打哪就打哪，内心还存在着良知，在枪口对准人头的时候会心痛。把在自己家乡那套蛮横的小男孩做派带到了军队里。”  
“他们都太年轻了。”  
说到这罗伊斯若有所思地搓着额头，轻笑了一声，沉默了好久，才继续说:  
“你知道吗，我们没有人了。”  
他这样说。莱万看着他仰头喝下一整杯酒。  
“我们没有人了，没有士兵了。”  
“像凯那样的小孩，他觉得为国出征是件值得骄傲的事情，穿上板挺的军装，腰间别着手枪，他觉得自豪，可像他那个年纪的男孩，他才十九岁啊，他应该待在学校里，学建筑设计，学医，学数学，周末和同学他们去酒吧，找喜欢的姑娘一起喝酒，而不是穿上军装。你今天看到了他，也许明天他就会像那些人一样躺在街头，而脑袋里多了颗枪子。而这是多少个年轻人的经历。现在他们要所有的男人，所有的。”  
“这持续不了多久了，罗伯特。”  
他从兜里掏出一盒烟，磕出一根咬在嘴里。这是莱万第一次看到他抽烟。  
“先生。”  
侍者上菜，把精致的白碟子放到桌上，里面码着片得整整齐齐的牛肉。  
罗伊斯吐出一个烟圈，点头对侍者道谢。他的绿眼睛在缭绕的烟雾后朦胧不清。  
“抱歉，我不应该说这些的，快吃吧，这家做的很好吃，尤其是汤，待会你就知道了。”  
罗伊斯笑了起来，可在莱万看来格外苦涩。  
“你也会那样吗?”  
莱万轻声问道。  
“哪样?”  
罗伊斯叉了一片牛肉咀嚼。  
“像那些死在异国街头，还没体验过人生的乐趣就不知为何送掉了姓命的无名士兵那样。”  
罗伊斯的动作一僵。  
“请告诉我你不会那样，我不想看到那些年轻人最后变成那样，可那些人在我的生活轨迹之外，我没办法警告他们也没办法哀悼他们。我只是不想看到你变成那样。我想在这一切都结束后在重建的华沙上再好好看看它，或者去你的城市，多特蒙德，看看你们的阳光，但这一切是在你还能和我交谈，真真切切地在我身边的前提下的。我不希望在我以后的生活中失去你这个……”  
他顿了顿。  
“……朋友。”  
“可以吗，马尔科，好好活着，至少为我。”  
罗伊斯望着此刻正望着他的波兰人出神，红酒的芳香气息让他的脸热了起来，白灰色的烟雾牛奶般在他的唇间流连，而他的脸上是那样悲伤的神情。  
烟雾散开，是罗伊斯棕绿色的双眼，一如初见时，干净得像湖底青荇。  
他深深吸了一口气，像是要把所有不甘和痛苦吸进去，像是把所有隐忍和悲愤吸进去。他隐藏的很好，只有在莱万面前才会露出脆弱的马脚。  
“罗伯特，能答应我一件事吗?”  
“什么?”  
“今晚，就今晚，假装你爱我，你是一个钢琴家，而我只不过是一个无聊的德国人，就到十二点，明天一切都是原样。”  
“可以吗，罗伯特?”  
罗伊斯的声音在颤抖，莱万甚至听出了恳求的意味。  
“你还有烟吗?”  
莱万问罗伊斯，于是德国人不知所措地递给了他一根，并给他点上了火。莱万低头夹着烟吸了一口，蓝眼睛里暗流汹涌。他突然拿起罗伊斯放在桌子上的帽子，手指勾了勾，罗伊斯以为莱万要和他说什么事，探过了头。  
莱万拿起帽子，遮住了外面所有的人声嘈杂，遮住了光，遮住了一切，探身，罗伊斯没由地紧张起来，看莱万澄澈的蓝眼睛不断靠近他，他现在能看到莱万脸上的毛孔和青色的胡茬，还有他身上的味道，木头的味道——像那天晚上，莱万抵着他的额头那样。  
罗伊斯的呼吸一滞。  
波兰人于是稍微侧了侧头，在帽子后，吻了罗伊斯，一个带有烟味的，轻柔的吻。  
“你没有回答我之前的问题，答应我，好好活着。”  
莱万坐了回去，握住了罗伊斯在餐桌上无处安放的手，一字一句地说道。  
罗伊斯还是懵懵的，莱万手心的热度透过他的手背传来，温暖得他有流泪的冲动。  
“好，我答应你。”  
“我也答应你。”

_  
等他们从餐厅出来，已经很晚了，街上行人寥寥无几，路灯照着水坑，一片银色。  
“手为什么这么凉?”  
莱万摸了摸德国人冰凉的手，突然想起来他从前总是戴着手套。  
“从小就这样，已经习惯了。”  
罗伊斯吸了吸鼻子。莱万于是用他比罗伊斯大一圈的手掌裹住罗伊斯的，揣进了大衣兜里。  
“手套还在我那里，下次见面我会还给你。一个手总是冰冷的人比一个钢琴家更需要手套。”  
莱万轻轻摩挲着罗伊斯的手，它在莱万的大衣兜里逐渐温暖起来。  
“这一定是个梦。”  
罗伊斯咧开嘴笑起来。  
“还好没人看见，否则我明天就上绞刑架了。”  
“嘘，你已经答应过我了，别再这么说话。”  
莱万转身轻轻抱住罗伊斯，在他额头上印下一吻。罗伊斯埋在他颈间贪婪地深深呼吸。  
“钢琴家，你会跳舞吗?”  
罗伊斯的脸还埋在莱万的衣服里，模糊地说，于是他的右手和莱万的右手还一起揣在兜里，另外一只手与莱万十指相扣，他小声哼着曲子。一个高大的波兰人和一个德国军官在路灯下拥抱着跳着一支蹩脚的华尔兹。  
他们还保持着拥抱的姿势，过了好久，罗伊斯抽出右手，用双手捧住莱万的脸。  
“你可以回我那里待一会，现在已经很晚了。而且我累了。”  
“好。”  
莱万的手贴上了罗伊斯的，于是他们再次接吻，月光和路灯的味道。  
“你知道吗，你让这个晚上妙不可言。”

罗伊斯房间的灯一直亮着，直到午夜的钟声敲响，一声刺耳的电铃响起。  
罗伊斯困倦地从床上爬起来，起身去接了电话。  
“喂。”  
莱万揉了揉眼睛，看见罗伊斯点亮了台灯，神情紧张。  
“我现在出去，你就待在这里，哪都不要去，等我到明天早上九点，如果我还没回来，你就回自己的地方，到时候会有车来接你。”  
罗伊斯迅速地穿好了军装，踩上了皮靴，将大衣披在肩上，急匆匆地从桌上拿起帽子，蹲下来看着莱万。  
“你要去哪……”  
莱万迷迷糊糊地问，罗伊斯只是摸了摸他头顶的黑发，想靠近留下一个吻，却迟疑了，动作僵在那里。他站起身:  
“再见，罗伯特。保护好自己。”  
“哦…再见，马尔科，你也…保重安全。”  
莱万甚至还没看清，罗伊斯已经冲出了房门，留下一阵微风，和一道莱万已捕捉不到了的背影。  
再见，马尔科。他低语，沉沉地睡去。  
德国人桌上摆着一张合照，那是他的父母和他的姐姐，姐姐挽着他的胳臂，他笑得嘴角歪到了耳朵根。木头相框下压着一个信封——马尔科·罗伊斯牺牲后启。如果能翻到背面，会看到那几个小字——同样致罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。

_

一切还是原样，除了莱万已经一个半月没有见到罗伊斯。  
那个晚上就像个梦，在这一个半月中反复地涌上莱万的脑海。马尔科不在的夜里，他靠着这些回忆支撑他度过。  
他去了哪里，为什么没有回来，甚至连皮什切克都不知道，他难道死了……  
莱万试图摆脱这些想法，却发现越陷越深，只好拿伏特加冲刷口腔，把脸浸在冷水中。他还有很多话没和罗伊斯讲。他想说那个晚上都不是我伪装出来的，而是我那些绮丽的梦化成的现实，我想拥抱你，亲吻你，我想感受你手掌的温度，我想在你耳边说我爱你，我想得到你的回应，我想以后和你一起生活，我想和你一起变老。  
可是这一切只是灰姑娘的一个片影，午夜的钟声敲响后，他乘上南瓜马车无影无踪，把一颗为他炽热跳动着的心甩在后面。哪怕有水晶鞋，我至少可以找到他。  
“俄国人要来了。”  
那天在皮什切克家中，他是这样说的，眼里抑制不住的兴奋在闪光。莱万看到皮什切克在窗边踱步，反复地看那张报纸。  
“Lewy，我能感受到，波兰的自由，战争的结束，要到了。”  
是的，他也有这样感觉。家人的团聚，爱人的重逢，城市的重建，以及新生活，快要到了。  
可是空缺了什么。  
莱万静静看向窗外一言不发，用手指搓着下巴。  
“嘿，罗伯特，不要担心马尔科了，他会没事的。我的本能告诉我，他会没事的。”  
莱万冲着皮什切克撑起一个笑容。  
“我也是这样想的。”  
他很少外出，生怕会走在街道上，在转角处碰见一具尸体，他翻过来看发现是罗伊斯的脸。  
那天晚上他便做了一个梦:梦见罗伊斯满脸血污，站在一个水坑里，他笔挺的军装皱皱巴巴，他喊道，罗伯特，罗伯特，莱万慌张地伸出手去够他，他吼道，抓住我马尔科，抓住我，罗伊斯带着歉意的笑容说，我对不起很多人，我想我更好的归宿是这里，于是举起手枪，倒在地上，流出来的血汇集成了夜莺的样子。  
莱万浑身都是冷汗，他抓着被子大口呼吸，他多么想念那个暧昧的晚上，罗伊斯躺在他旁边，转过头来面对着他，棕绿色的眼里倒映着他的面庞，德国人温热的呼吸打在他脸上。  
但莱万知道，自己无能为力，他不能冲进德军营问罗伊斯去哪了，他也不能拿着枪就去交火区找罗伊斯，他只能待在屋子里，焦灼的地等待消息，任何消息。广播，报纸，坊间的流言，没有音讯。他在日记本中的语言越来越简短而焦急。  
“今天没有消息，而浓烟很大。”  
“今天没有消息。”  
“今天没有消息，我担心，我担心的事情会成为现实。”  
“马尔科，希望你能听到我对你说的一切。我说在心里。”  
莱万的确在害怕，害怕噩梦变成现实，害怕死神挥动镰刀，他知道罗伊斯是个军人，而军人的天职便如此，可他依旧一颗心悬着不敢放下。  
又过了三周，仍是死寂。  
俄国人来了。  
收音机里这样播报，他能看到苏lian大兵们列队从街道跑过，喊着他听不懂的语言。他有一次在街角遇见了一个在买面包的士兵，于是他用英语询问。  
你们打败德国人了吗。  
那个士兵很骄傲地笑着露出一口不齐的牙，开始英语夹着肢体语言磕磕绊绊地比划。  
很快了，很快了，现在德国人他们，不行，总打败仗。  
谢谢。  
莱万抱着面包失神地往回走。至少现在他不用担心因为犹太人的身份而被毒打了。

_

1945年5月9日，德军正式签署无条件投降书。  
苏联大兵骑着马到华沙每个角落宣布胜利，街上的人们如同蛰居了一冬后苏醒，疯狂地拥抱，大笑，亲吻，歌唱，皮什切克和库巴在街上挥舞着帽子，莱万含着笑，看外面一片欢歌笑语。  
他们胜利了，那些过街老鼠般日夜躲藏的日子都是过往云烟，从此他可以在任何地方呼吸，行走，吃饭，谈话。见到那些耷拉着脑袋的德国人，他可以和别人一起吐唾沫，大声地诟骂。  
从此以后，蓝天依旧是波兰的蓝天，而不是任何其他国家霸道地夺走了的蓝天。他的心隐隐地激动起来，仿佛蒙了许久的灰尘被抖尽，如今只剩欢欣和对祖国强烈的归属感和赤诚。  
他要回到老家的地方，重新盖起一栋楼，他知道他已见不到他的家人，他愿意在那里，抱着回忆，与对未来的期望开启一段全新的生活。和平，这是和平带给他的安心和幸福感。  
他在美好幻想的同时，底下嘈杂声变得大了起来，原来是两个苏联士兵正押着三个德国人，头上直流血，灰头土脸，踉踉跄跄。围了一圈波兰人，他们大声地嘘着，往那几个人身上投掷鸡蛋和菜叶，大声咒骂，唾弃。这是攒了六年的恨意，民众的复仇，苏联人对此并无异议，只是押送着几人前行。  
莱万沉默地拉上窗帘，却从窗帘被风掀起的一角后敏锐地捕捉到了两个苏联士兵后跟着另外一个士兵，他用枪抵着一个德国人的腰，逼他磕磕绊绊地往前走，金色的头发此时打了结，脸上满是血污。  
莱万几乎是冲下楼去，追上了那个士兵。他挤开嘈杂的人群，高喊着让一下，撞了无数个人的肩膀，估计又踩掉了多少个人的鞋，用力地拍了拍苏联士兵的肩。  
他是好人。莱万用英语大吼，怕他听不懂，又比划了一大通。  
苏联士兵气恼地说了一长串他听不懂的话，随后扭过头去继续押着德国人往前走。  
马尔科，马尔科，不要着急，我会去，我会去想办法的。  
他火急火燎地冲到前面，半蹲着握住了那个低着头的囚犯的手，发现满是干涸发黑的血迹，他的掌心有颗子弹。莱万拨开粘在他脸上的发丝，拇指摩挲着他的脸颊，他快流下泪来。因为那双绿眼睛此时变成了灰白的理石，失去了一切光泽。  
让我走吧，莱万。  
他低喃道。  
苏联士兵愤怒地将莱万扒开，见他要冲上来，不由得冲着又他的肚子来了一拳，又冲天空骂骂咧咧地放了一枪，受惊的群众连忙往后撤。  
好好活着，马尔科，你答应过我，我会去想办法的。  
莱万甚至不知道泪水什么时候流下来的，他跪在粗糙的地面上捂着腹部，痛苦地用德语喊着。此时那个士兵和德国战俘已经走远了，他甚至没有回头看一眼，一眼都没有。莱万崩溃地用手捂住了脸，滚烫的泪水灼伤了他的手掌。他久久没有起身。  
等到人群散去，三三两两还留在街上看着光景，皮什切克小心翼翼地去碰莱万的肩膀，他坐在街角。  
“他的手套还在我这里。”  
莱万说道。语气如此风平浪静，让皮什切克的心揪了起来。  
“你知道，马尔科，他是上校……他们现在是苏联的战俘……但是我会去试的。”  
皮什切克犹豫着说。  
“卢卡什，我谁都不是，帮不上什么忙，我恳求你帮我救他。”  
“他没错，错的是他的国籍，错的是xi特勒，错的是那个帝国，错的是其他人，不是他。”  
“如果我写信，他们会接受吗?”  
“他们一定会接受的。”  
皮什切克沉默地看着莱万布满血丝，却盛着希望的双眼。  
回去吧，天要黑了。  
_

1948年，一个德国人在苏军战俘营因肺炎死掉，三十岁，前两天刚过完生日。

_  
“烤纸杯蛋糕好吗，卢卡什的女儿会很喜欢的。”  
罗伊斯拿出几个花里胡哨的纸杯来。  
“好啊，只是不要忘放糖，上次……”  
“不许说上次，上次什么都没发生。”  
罗伊斯凶神恶煞地去捂波兰人的嘴，莱万眨了眨蓝眼睛，在罗伊斯手心里吹了口气。  
“痒!你真烦人!”  
罗伊斯笑着收回手，被莱万抱在怀里，耳朵又被坏心眼的莱万呵了口气，逗得脸热起来。  
“想吃土豆炖牛肉。”  
“可是家里没有甘蓝了。”  
“那就下午一起去买，正好没有洗衣液了。还有，will最近总跑得很脏，带他去洗个澡吧。”  
“……先从我身上下来，big guy。”

_

“如果你能看到这封信，请帮我转交给我的父母和姐姐，请告诉他们，我死在了战场上。  
亲爱的爸爸，妈妈，还有姐姐:  
我知道这有些难以接受，但这就是战争，不是吗，总会有人活下来，但也总是有人牺牲。我们无法主导，只能做这个时代微小的一份子。  
我想要你们知道的是，我永远爱着你们，爱着你们每一个人。我死后这份爱意不会因为相隔的距离减退一分一毫。只可惜我并没能和我的小侄子或者侄女玩，麻烦告诉他们我也同样地爱他们!!  
我希望你们健康，快乐地生活，在圣诞节时为我留一个空位，剩下的不要太过担心，因为你们在为我祝福的时候，我同样在为你们祝福。  
永远深深爱着你们的，马尔科·罗伊斯

这封信是给罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的，他是一个钢琴家，有时会在华沙电台演奏。麻烦转交给他。  
致亲爱的罗伯特:  
我的日记本放在最下面一层抽屉，钥匙夹在圣经里，你可以拿走它了。  
我从未想过我这几年黑暗的人生会因一个犹太人而改变。你是我见过的最优秀，最善良的人，我写这封信的原因是我想在我死后向你解释清楚一些东西。  
我非常喜爱你，甚至超出了你我能想象的范围。可能你在看到这封信后，你已经重获自由身，此时我会注视着你的生活。你一定要快乐，幸福，当和平降临后，你要去娶一个最漂亮的妻子，生好多好看的小孩，把家里收拾得整整齐齐，最好再养一条狗，不再回忆往事，而是展望最美好的未来。  
我只是一个普通军人，死后没有墓碑，所以也不要再想起我。只要你幸福，我会感到比你多一万倍的满足和快乐。  
愿神保佑你。  
爱你的，马尔科·罗伊斯

END  
_

**Author's Note:**

> 珍惜和平


End file.
